newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I znowu zaczynamy... od prehistorii (część I)
Total Drama: Past Revisit Odcinek 1 – I znowu zaczynamy… od prehistorii (część I) Początek Centrum jakiegoś miasta, gwar i zgiełk jak zwykle. Chris McLean idzie chodnikiem, elegancko ubrany, za nim idzie Chef z teczką, ubrany jak zwykle. Dzwoni komórka, Chris odbiera. Chris: … McLean. O co chodzi? Słychać bla bla bla. Chris: Tak, wiem. Ta produkcja to hit, i zamierzam ją kontynuować i zbić jeszcze większe kokosy. Znowu słychać bla bla bla. Chris: O, już macie nowy pomysł? To świetnie, mówcie! I znowu słychać bla bla bla. Chris zatrzymał się. Chris: CO?! TO NIE JA TO POPROWADZĘ?! Intro Fitz and The Tantrums – Spark (SHORTENED) Pojawiają się sylwetki wszystkich uczestników w losowej kolejności. Przesuwają się w lewo, a po prawej pojawia się globus, obracający się coraz szybciej, i stary budzik, którego wskazówki obracają się też coraz szybciej do tyłu. Każda z sylwetek wpada do środka globusa w inne miejsce, na inny kontynent , państwo itd. Gdy już wszystkie znikają, budzik podskakuje i dzwoni, pokazując godzinę 3:10. Czyjaś dłoń naciska budzik i przestaje dzwonić. Kamera się odwraca, ukazując Briana i Olofa, śmiejących się do kamery. Olof odsuwa się w prawo, a Brian w lewo, pokazując wnętrze sali kinowej i kinematograf. Kinematograf wyświetla logo Total Drama: Past Revisit. Wyspa Pahkitew Gdzieś w lesie. Nowy prowadzący, Brian i jego pomocnik Olof. Brian: Witajcie. Z tej strony Brian. Poprowadzę zupełnie nowy sezon Totalnej Porażki, który – wbrew pozorom – nie jest dalszym ciągiem tego, co już widzieliście. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, czemu tu jestem, wyjaśnię wszystko. To, że jesteśmy akurat na tej wyspie, nie będzie mieć ABSOLUTNIE żadnego wpływu na nadchodzący sezon. Kompletnie. Po prostu mój poprzednik trochę narozrabiał i ze wszystkich lokacji jakie posiadał nasz program, pozostała nam tylko ta. A cały ekwipunek gdzieś trzeba trzymać. Olof: Ej, a co ze mną? Brian: O, sory. A to jest mój pomocnik Olof. (Olof macha do kamery) On będzie mi pomagał w organizacji wszystkiego i ogarnięciu dwudziestki zupełnie nowych ludzi. Wkrótce ich wam przedstawimy. Ale najpierw pokrótce jak cały sezon będzie przebiegał. ???: Tu jesteście! Brian: Co? Czego chcesz, Eddie? Eddie: Przecież też jestem w waszej ekipie. Brian: Nie do końca… ale dobra chodź, możesz się przydać. A właśnie, przypomniałem sobie. Wkrótce mają przybyć nasi zawodnicy. Może skoczysz i zorientujesz się, kiedy będą? Eddie: OK! Następna scena, Brian i Olof idą lasem. Olof: '''Co my teraz z nim zrobimy? Tego nie było w planach! '''Brian: Później się coś wymyśli. Na razie niech kombinuje, dokąd miał skoczyć by się zorientować. Brian i Olof się śmieją. Brian: Jak już wspomniałem, w tym sezonie pojawi się dwudziestu zupełnie nowych zawodników. Dzięki naszym wybitnym specjalistom, udało się odtworzyć i udoskonalić machinę czasu, dzięki której będziemy w stanie NAPRAWDĘ przenieść się do przeszłości, więcej razy a do tego nawet zużywając mniej energii! Trzeba dbać o środowisko… W dzisiejszych czasach wszystko jest możliwe. Olof: Racja. Brian: '''Uczestniczący zawodnicy będą walczyć z prehistorycznym zacofaniem, starożytnymi klątwami, średniowiecznymi bitwami, nowożytnymi krucjatami itp. Itd.! Po to, by na koniec zgarnąć główną nagrodę – 10 milionów Euro! Tu też trzeba się rozwijać. Stawka musi być większa. '''Olof: Będzie ciekawie! Brian: Zgadza się! A w czasie trwania wyzwań, poszczególni zawodnicy będą mieli okazję, by zapewnić sobie i drużynie trochę udogodnień… ułatwiaczy wyzwań, dzięki którym albo zostawią drużynę daleko w tyle, albo sami wylądują w ciemnej… wiecie czym. Zanim jednak do tego wszystkiego dojdzie, poznamy naszych nowych zawodników. Następna scena. Przy ognisku z ceremonii eliminacji, Brian i Olof stoją i czekają. Olof patrzy w górę. Olof: Nie ma ich jeszcze. Brian: Powinni już tu być… Zaraz! A to nie ty miałeś ich tu przywieźć? Olof: (shocked face, facepalm) Poszedł. Brian: Eeeech… a więc będziemy musieli jeszcze trochę poczekać. Olof przyprowadził Eddiego, który jest cały mokry. Olof: Mamy chętnego, on się tym zajmie. Eddie: Czym? Olof: '''Naprawdę myślałeś że przepłyniesz wpław to cholernie głębokie jezioro? Lepiej idź po helikopter i leć po zawodników. '''Eddie: Ale ja nie mam licencji pilota… Olof: No to co! Kto to sprawdzi? … No idź już. Eddie pobiegł. Brian: (woła) Tylko przywieź wszystkich od razu! (do Olofa) Oby załapał… Olof: Ta… Lotnisko Andrew: Mamo, czy mama jest na stówę pewna, że da sobie dalej radę? Georgina: No przecież ci mówię zakuty łbie! Jeszcze się zdziwisz! I nie używaj przy mnie tego młodzieżowego języka z ulicy! (uderza Andrew laską) Andrew: (cicho) Mamo, nie przy ludziach… . * NOTKA: DW oznacza, że dana osoba zwraca się bezpośrednio do widzów, ta forma zwierzeń zastąpi Pokój Zwierzeń. Andrew(DW): Dobrze, że jedzie. Odpocznę od niej przez jakiś czas. Współczuję tylko tym, którzy tam będą musieli się z nią użerać. Może jak wygra, kupi sobie własny dom, a nawet willę i nie będę jej musiał dłużej utrzymywać?! Ciągle wtrąca się w moje życie i niczego nie umie docenić, już mam tego dosyć! Dlatego zadzwoniłem do Totalnej Porażki żeby ją wzięli. Dziękuję wam z całego serca! Georgina(DW): Nie wiem co mój synalek tam tak długo mamrotał, ale nie słuchajcie go. To ofiara losu, z niczym sobie nie radzi. Mam zamiar wziąć udział w tym programie i przetrzepać skórę kilku małolatom, żeby nauczyć ich szacunku do starszych! Georgina: Co z ciebie za pożytek, dlaczego nie jesteś taki jak twoja siostra? Andrew: Mamo, niech mama chociaż Annie da spokój. Georgina: Nie odzywaj się nie proszony! Przylatuje helikopter Totalnej Porażki, z wielkim napisem TDPR. Andrew: O, już jest. Niech mama wsiada, życzę szczęścia paaaaa! Uciekł, co sił w nogach. Georgina spojrzała za nim. Georgina: Tyle pożytku z tego małego niewdzięcznika. Helikopter Georgina wchodzi. W środku, na siedzeniach siedzą już Ethan, Nadia, Stiles i Zeno. Ethan i Stiles rozmawiają, na widok Georginy przestają. Georgina: No co tak stoicie, który ustąpi mi miejsca? Podchodzi do Ethana, łapie go i wyrzuca z fotela. Siada na fotelu. Ethan: AAAŁ! Georgina: Tak lepiej. Ethan: Pani, czy pani odbiło? Na brud mnie pani rzuciła! Georgina: Zamknij się, zero szacunku dla starszych! Ethan: Ale tu było jeszcze 16 wolnych miejsc! Ethan(DW): Zgłosiłem się do programu żeby poznać fajnych ludzi a tu taka stara remonda. Stiles: Właśnie, to było nie w porządku. Georgina: A ty co się wtrącasz! Rodzice cię nie wychowali? Stiles: (sarkazm, zniekształconym głosem) Nie psze pani, rodzice mnie porzucili a wychowały mnie oceloty! Stiles(DW): Może i jestem przeciętny, ale nie dam sobą manipulować jakiejś starej dyktatorce. Ethan: Haha, nieźle! Nadia: Jeśli wychowały cię oceloty, to nie powinieneś nawet umieć mówić czy chodzić. Biorąc pod uwagę możliwość, że dzikie koty tego gatunku mogły cię od razu rozszarpać. Zeno przygląda się wszystkim z typowym dla siebie poker face. Ethan(DW): '''Stiles to fajny koleś. Helikopter ląduje gdzieś, i wchodzi jakaś dziewczyna z iPhone’m i robi selfie. '''Stiles: Yyyy… cześć. Tiffany: O hej, jestem Tiffany. Tiffany(DW): Słodki jest! Ethan: Cześć, jestem Ethan. Stiles: A ja to Stiles. Nadia: Nadia. (macha) Georgina puściła bąka. Georgina: Wasze gadanie szkodzi mi na żołądek. Jakaś stara łajba Na łajbie są Darcy, Ian, Roland i Susanne. Ian: Hej, wy też do tego nowego sezonu? Roland: Domyśl się Einsteinie. Ian: Dobra, zmieńmy temat. Pracujecie może? Darcy: Ech, nawet mi nie przypominaj o pracy dobrze? Darcy(DW): '''Bo przypadł mi najgorszy i najbardziej niewdzięczny zawód na tym nędznym świecie. Nauczyciel. '''Ian: Czemu? Ja tam lubię swoją pracę, chociaż często zostaję do późna. Susanne: To tak jak ja, ale nie za bardzo za tym przepadam. Ian: A jakie masz stanowisko? Susanne: Sekretarka. Czyli papierkowa robota do późna i zero rozrywek. Roland: Serio? A nie miałaś żadnych przygód za biurkiem err na biurku? Darcy, Ian i Susanne dziwnie patrzą na Rolanda. Roland: Idę popatrzeć na morze. Roland(DW): No co? Taka jest prawda, do czego dzisiaj służy to stanowisko. Roland oparł się o barierkę i patrzył w dal. Roland: Z dala od mojej nędznej wiochy. Jak przyjemnie. Splunął do wody. Darcy, Ian i Susanne kontynuowali rozmowę. Susanne: Nie wszędzie jest tak, jak myślisz. Ian: Wyluzuj, nikt nie miał nic takiego na myśli. Ja często siedzę do późna w pracy bo dostaję mnóstwo projektów do zrealizowania, a przełożeni wiedzą, że na kim jak na kim, ale na mnie to można polegać. Darcy: To świetnie. Żeby mój przełożony kiedyś docenił mój wkład… A tak to muszę tylko uciszać i walić linijką po łbie. A te kapuściane głąby niczego się nie nauczą. Darcy(DW): Jeśli wygram, wyjadę na bardzo długie i odprężające wakacje. Moja praca zżera nerwy i zdrowie. Łajba zatrzymuje się w jakimś porcie. Na pokład wchodzi mięśniak o nieprzyjemnym wyrazie twarzy. Na jego widok wszyscy zamilkli. Bully: No co? Co się tak gapicie? Ian: Cześć, jestem… Bully: Daruj sobie, guzik mnie to obchodzi. Darcy(DW): Czy ja narzekałam na uczniów? Współczuję matce tego faceta, gołym okiem widać że kryminalista. Bully(DW): Niegdyś ja i moja banda rządziliśmy całą okolicą. Wszyscy się nas bali. Ale potem oni wszystko spieprzyli i poszli siedzieć. Odkąd nie mam ich wokół siebie, dzieje się coś złego. Staję się… miły. Nawet nie mogłem przekląć chociaż przed chwilą chciałem. Zgłosiłem się do programu by zwalczyć w sobie wszystkie dobre cechy. Uda się! Wyspa Pahkitew Helikopter ląduje i wychodzą z niego zawodnicy. Brian: A oto i pierwsza część naszego nowego składu. Powitajmy gorąco… Nagle pojawia się Chris. Chris: No i w wybuchowym stylu! … Brian: Ty?! A co ty tu?! … Chris nacisnął guzik na pilocie ale nic się nie stało. Chris: Czemu nie wybuchł? Naciska guzik jeszcze raz, nic się nie dzieje. Chris: Baterie padły… Przypływa łajba z innymi zawodnikami. Chris wymienia baterie. Chris: Teraz! … Naciska guzik, łajba wybucha. Chris: HA HA HA HA! Tak! Ekstra! Brian: Eddie, Olof! Eddie wyszedł z helikoptera. Olof nagle pojawił się za plecami Chrisa. Obaj zgarnęli Chrisa. Chris: Co? Nie! Stójcie! Olof: Twój czas już minął. Eddie: Teraz kolej na nas. Brian: Zabierzcie go. Armata Wstydu Chris w Armacie, związany. Olof: Ostatnie słowo? Chris: Jeszcze tu wrócę, popamiętacie mnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Chris został wystrzelony, Olof i Eddie przybili piątkę. Powrót do reszty. Duża fala wyrzuca na brzeg piątkę zawodników którzy byli na pokładzie. Wszyscy z trudem się podnoszą, kaszląc i plując wodą. Susanne: Sadyści… Darcy: Czy to nie za wiele jak na początek?! Brian: Przepraszamy za małe niedogodności, ale nie jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za byłego prowadzącego. Roland: Chris? … Mogłem się spodziewać. Ian: Zaraz… a gdzie kapitan? Darcy: Jaki kapitan? Ian: Przecież ktoś chyba stał za sterem łajby, co nie? Bully: No to co? Fala wymywa nieprzytomnego Nick’a na plażę. Ian: Tutaj jest! Pomóżmy mu! Bully: A po co? Ian podbiega do Nick’a i zaczyna robić mu masaż serca. Nick po kilku sekundach otwiera oczy i kaszle. Nick: Hou hou hou, patrzcie no! Ta wielka fala dorwała nawet takiego starego wilka morskiego, jak ja! Podniósł się. Nick: Dzięki chłopcze, uratowałeś mi życie. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy, możesz na mnie liczyć. Ian: Drobiazg. Nick(DW): Ale Betty, moja wspaniała, poszła na dno. Nick: Hej ty! (pokazuje palcem Briana) Wysadziłeś moją łajbę w powietrze! Zwalniam się, możesz zapomnieć że będę wam pomagał w czymkolwiek. Moja Betty była wszystkim, co w życiu miałem. Brian: Hmmm. W takim razie nie masz innego wyjścia, jak wziąć z innymi udział w programie. Nick: Aye! Wystąpię! Nie znajdziesz w tym swoim programie niczego, co mnie przestraszy. Brian: Dobrze, ale wciąż kogoś brakuje. Chyba więcej osób miało przypłynąć łodzią. Olof: Widzę tam kogoś! Tam ktoś płynie, ale na czym? Na tratwie? Wszyscy patrzą, a tam Elisa płynie. Właśnie na tratwie, wiosłując długim kijem. Elisa(DW): Nie zgodziłam się na płynięcie tamtą starą, emitującą zanieczyszczenie dziurawą łajbą. Wiecie jak to szkodzi środowisku? Olof: Co ona wyprawia? Nie uda jej się! Ian: Przewiosłowała taki szmat drogi, to do brzegu nie dopłynie? Roland: Przeklęty Greenpeace wszędzie dotrze. Nie macie jeszcze jednej bomby, panowie? Brian, Olof, Eddie: NIE! Elisa: Witam was. Ian: Jak się tu znalazłaś? Jeszcze przed chwilą byłaś o tam. (pokazał palcem gdzieś daleko na jeziorze) Elisa: Trzeba ufać i współpracować z siłami natury. Elisa(DW): '''Nie jestem jakąś tam cheerleaderką, czy malowaną lalą z Hollywood. Ufam naturze i nigdy się na niej nie zawodzę. '''Ian(DW): Poznaję tu coraz ciekawszych ludzi. Roland(DW): Niezłe okazy w tym akwarium… co jeden to lepszy. Brian: Dlaczego nie przypłynęłaś z resztą? Elisa: Nie godzę się na zanieczyszczenie środowiska. Absolutnie. Dlatego przypłynęłam tratwą. Roland: Tratwą, która jest najpewniej zrobiona ze ściętego drzewa, więc też niszczenie środowiska. Elisa: To nie jest drewno. Słychać ryk motoru. Wszyscy się odwracają. Z wody wyjeżdża motor i wylatuje w niebo. Robi poczwórny backflip i ląduje na ziemi. Sebastian zeskakuje z motora. Sebastian: YEA! Wszyscy patrzą w osłupieniu. Sebastian: No co? Sebastian(DW): '''Nie wiem co ich tak zdziwiło. Zwykle wykręcam większe triki. Z moimi możliwościami spokojnie wygram. Jakiś dziwny autobus W środku siedzą Donna, Olivia i Ross. Autobus podjeżdża na przystanek. Ross wstaje i otwiera drzwi (tak, taki stary to autobus). '''Ross: Proszę. Ava wchodzi. Ava: Zejdź mi z drogi, męska świnio. Przeszła mu po stopach i usiadła. Ross: Słucham? Ross(DW): Nie wiem o co jej chodzi. Chciałem być miły. Ava(DW): Wszyscy zwodzą w ten sam sposób. Ale ja więcej nie dam się na to nabrać, o nie! Następnym razem to ja mu przywalę. Olivia: Amant się znalazł… Ross: Ech… Usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Donna: Dziewczyny, jesteście zbyt brutalne. Ava: Wobec kogo? Donna: A komu zdeptałaś nogi? Postaw się teraz w jego sytuacji, co on czuje? Ava: Faceci to nieczułe świnie. (wzruszyła ramionami) Olivia: A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć jak się czuje facet? Donna: Jako aktorka z milion razy wcielałam się w różne role, nawet męskie, więc wiem o czym mówię. Ava: Ale i tak guzik wiesz o życiu. Ross(DW): Jadą po mnie jak po zużytej kostce. Czy wszystkim kobietom zależy tylko na tym, żeby zgarnąć kasę, obciągnąć raz czy dwa, pożyć sobie w luksusach a potem zostawić ze złamanym sercem? (Zaczyna dzwonić jego komórka) O wilku mowa, dzwoni moja żona. Co ja gadam, była żona. Halo? Mary? Mary(słuchawka): Czekam na twoje pieniądze! Dzieciaki nie mają co jeść! Ross: Przecież zapłaciłem ci już pięć tysięcy na ten miesiąc. Jak tam Billy i Tony? Po programie chcę je zobaczyć. Mary(słuchawka): Tak tak. Ale słuchaj mnie uważnie. Od teraz płacisz mi 2 razy tyle! Ross: Co? Nie tak się umawialiśmy! Mary(słuchawka): Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Chcesz jeszcze zobaczyć dzieci w swoim nędznym życiu? Dawaj dineros! Donna: Rety, współczuję mu. Ava: Życie. Przynajmniej jednej się udało pod pantofel. Ross odkłada komórkę do kieszeni. Ross(DW): '''Za co mnie to spotyka. Miała wszystko czego chciała. Luksusowy dom, nie musiała pracować, nawet dziećmi się nie opiekowała. A teraz zabrała mi wszystko! Dłużej tego nie będę tolerował! Muszę wygrać i zatrudnić najlepszego prawnika, żeby zmiażdżyć ją w sądzie i odzyskać co moje. A zwłaszcza moje dwa małe aniołki, które gdzieś pewnie teraz są same i płaczą, i umierają z głodu! Autobusem wstrząsnęło. '''Olivia: Eej! Co to? A tak w ogóle, to kto prowadzi? Olivia idzie do przodu, i zagląda tam, gdzie siedzi kierowca. Tam w pozycji lotosu, siedzi mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który wykonuje dziwne gesty palcami nie dotykając kierownicy. Urgence: Chwilowy brak many. Proszę nie panikować i zająć swoje miejsca. Olivia: Doooobra? … Donna: Hej, co się dzieje? Czy my lecimy? Ava: Tak, nad wodą! Ale jak?! Olivia patrzy znowu na Urgence. Ten siedzi bez ruchu z zamkniętymi oczami, z dłoni ułożył bliżej nieokreśloną figurę. Olivia: To kierowca. Tylko ku*wa, jak? Urgence: Kwestia wprawy. Wyspa Pahkitew Autobus ląduje na wyspie Pahkitew, w pobliżu miejsca gdzie zebrała się reszta. Brian: Nareszcie jesteście. Chwileczkę… Liczy. Brian: Siedemnaście, osiemnaście, dziewiętnaście. Brakuje jednej osoby. Tak szybko? Nadlatuje różowy samolot. (który wygląda jak pomalowany Tupolew) Drzwi samolotu się otwierają, z nich wylatuje i rozwija się czerwony dywan. Wychodzi z nich elegancko ubrany wysoki mężczyzna, a za nim drugi. Stają po przeciwnych stronach od wejścia i zaczynają grać na trąbkach. Z samolotu wychodzi dziewczyna w koronie i królewskich szatach, za nią inny mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie osobisty służący. Dochodzą do Briana. Peg: Adamie, przedstaw mnie. Adam: Mam zaszczyt przedstawić jej królewską wysokość Księżniczkę Margaret, pierwszą w kolejce do tronu Nonexistantu, królestwa w dalekiej krainie za dwudziestoma morzami. Peg: Mówcie mi po prostu Peg. Ale posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Jako przyszła władczyni mam prawo żądać, żeby podczas uczestnictwa w tym programie towarzyszył mi mój sługa Adam. Brian: Chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia. Adam: Nie macie, nie macie. Brian: A więc to już wszyscy. Eddie, uruchom portal i ustaw rok, który ci podałem! Eddie: Robi się. Brian: Zostaniesz tu i będziesz pilnował żeby portal się nie zamknął. To ważna fucha, bez ciebie show by się nie odbył. Eddie: Tak, jestem ważny! Eddie siada na fotelu za urządzeniem i pociąga za trzy dźwignie, wpisuje hasło administratora w panelu i wybiera rok. Darcy: Czy to na pewno jest bezpieczne? Brian: W tym programie? Wątpię. Jedyna rada jaką mogę wam udzielić to przejść przez portal pewnym krokiem, nie zatrzymywać się. OLOF! Olof podjeżdża szybko spychaczem i wpycha wszystkich zawodników przez portal. Olof: Żegnam. Brian: Dobrze, to tyle. Poznaliśmy zawodników, a w następnym odcinku zobaczymy ich w akcji. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Rewizytę w Przeszłości! Mrugnął do kamery. Ściemnienie. Brian(głos): W następnym odcinku… Na ekranie urywki z następnego odcinka. Brian: Pierwsze wyzwanie…..……………… Ekran to pokazuje. Brian: Pierwsze przyjaźnie…… Ekran to pokazuje. Brian: Pierwsze kontuzje…….. Ekran to pokazuje. Brian: I pierwsi przegrani. Ekran znów to pokazuje. Brian: Jak zawodnicy poradzą sobie w zupełnie obcej, krwiożerczej i zacofanej prehistorii? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku! KONIEC. Kategoria:Total Drama: Past Revisit - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125